Words
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: Kata-kata bisa membuat orang bahagia, tapi juga bisa membunuh kebahagiaan. fic Auel galau! yeah! mind to read and review? XD


**Title: **Words

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to BANDAI & Sunrise! XD

**Genre: **Angst?

**A/N: **Ini fic galau? Hahahaha. Bukan saya yang galau! Saya yang buat Auel galau! *plak* terinspirasi dari lagu **DBSK – How Can I. **

**WARNING: **OOC, gaje, pendek, time skip? AU

_Enjoy! _^^

_._

* * *

><p><em>Kata-kata adalah sesuatu yang fatal. Kata-kata bisa membuat orang bahagia. Juga… membunuh kebahagiaan seseorang.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Aku… juga suka Shinn."

Ya, kata-kata itu telah membunuh perasaanku. Menusuknya, mengoyaknya. Dan kau berdiri di sana. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan semburat merah di kedua pipimu. Tak berbeda dengan pria berambut hitam beriris merah yang menggenggam tanganmu lembut.

Aku terdiam. Masih berusaha mencerna pemandangan di depanku. Andai… andai aku tidak kembali ke toko boneka yang baru saja kita datangi untuk membelikanmu beruang berpita merah muda yang kau inginkan, mungkin… aku takkan memintamu menungguku sendirian. Dan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Aku berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungku di dinding toko yang hanya berjarak lima meter darimu.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Auel?"

Sialan!

* * *

><p><em>Mata tak bisa berbohong. Berbeda dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang. Dan… bagaimana dengan hati?<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Maaf, Auel. Stellar bukannya benci sama Auel. Tapi…," kau menggigit bibir bawahmu yang semerah buah apel, "…kita akhiri saja, ya! Stellar suka sama orang lain. Maaf, tapi… kalau tetap begini, Stellar takut menyakiti Auel." Kau menunduk dalam dengan kikuknya. "Maaf!"

Aku hanya diam. Kau tahu? Kepolosanmu itu yang membuatku menyukaimu. Kau begitu murni, putih. Tapi, apa kau segitu polosnya sampai tak sadar? Kau sudah menyakitiku.

Aku berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata—apa pun. Tapi nihil. Kau mendongak untuk melihat reaksiku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Sial! Kenapa aku tersenyum? Kau menghambur cepat, memelukku, dan membisikkan ucapan maaf sekali lagi sebelum pergi menjauh dariku.

Rasa sesak yang aneh menghimpit dadaku. Ini menyedihkan. Apa aku harus melupakanmu? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Tak bisakah… benar-benar tak bisakah hubungan ini bertahan? Aku mendengus. Bodoh, apa aku masih benar-benar berpikir untuk memegang tangannya dengan tangan ini? Bahkan tak satu pun kata yang terucap di bibirku.

Untuk mencegahnya.

* * *

><p>'<em>Aku menarik kata-kataku'. Bodoh. Kata-kata tak bisa ditarik seperti kail pancing. Sekali terucap, kata-kata didengar. Dan jika kau menyesal, kau hanya bisa berkata maaf.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Aku menyukaimu, Stellar."_

Masih kuingat saat dimana aku melepaskan tekanan berat yang mengganjal hatiku siang itu. Di halaman belakang sekolah, saat kita membaringkan badan berdampingan di bawah bayangan pohon rindang yang bernyanyi saat angin menggelitiknya.

Kau bangkit. Duduk dengan sigap dan menatapku lekat. Terpana. Tak ada kalimat yang terucap. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dan memelintir dedaunan yang jatuh di sekitar kakimu. Perlahan, aku bisa melihat pipimu yang kian merona.

Kini aku yang segera bangkit. Jantungku serasa mau lepas dari rusuk. Kau tahu? Sampai sebuah kata terlontar dari bibirmu, rusukku takkan tahan menahan jantung yang rasanya bisa meledak kapan pun. Detak detiknya terdengar dan terasa begitu jelas.

Tapi, kenangan hanya bisa diingat 'kan?

* * *

><p><em>Kata-kata adalah sesuatu yang fatal. Bisa membuat orang bahagia. Juga… membunuh kebahagiaan seseorang. Tapi, kata-kata juga bisa menenangkan, bukan?<em>

_Aku harap_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu dan pria itu dari jarak sepuluh meter. Yah, tak selalu sepuluh meter. Kadang lebih. Tapi kau tahu? Aku selalu memikirkannya. Apa aku bisa mengcegahmu kalau saat itu aku _memang _mencegahmu? Andai aku bisa menghapus keberadaanmu yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Tapi tak bisa. Apa karena dalam hatiku aku tak ingin? Cih, sejak kapan aku suka memikirkan hal rumit seperti ini?

Aku mendongak, kembali menatap punggung kalian yang semakin menjauh dengan iringan tawa. Sekali lagi aku mendengus dan terkekeh pelan. Jujur, kalau mesin waktu sudah ditemukan, aku ingin kembali ke saat kita bertemu dulu.

Apa yang akan kulakukan? Hah, aku juga tidak tahu.

Yang kutahu, aku menyukaimu. Dan entah sampai kapan bayanganmu akan selalu terbawa dalam mimpi. Sambil menyahutkan kata-kata yang paling kusuka.

"_Auel, Stellar senang! Sangaaat senang! Karena Stellar bisa bertemu dengan Auel!"_

Kau pikir aku tidak?

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ngahahaha! Ya ampun, saya sendiri gak tahu kesambet apa sampai buat fic kayak begini dan malah menelantarkan fic multichap yang menjadi asuhan saya (lho?).

Maaf! benar-benar maaf! silakan tabok saya kalo bisa. #plak#

Nah, silakan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan meninggalkan review di bawah, berupa jejak kaki atau darah juga gak apa-apa (?). Ariatou gozaimasu udah mampir ke lapak sayaaa~ *lambai-lambai sapu tangan* XD_  
><em>


End file.
